


world full of uptight gentlemen

by katieelle



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: If You Squint - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieelle/pseuds/katieelle
Summary: Elliot has a surprise for Tyrell at work.Alternatively, Elliot makes Tyrell wear a vibrating plug in the middle of a meeting.





	world full of uptight gentlemen

**Author's Note:**

> whats up i was writing this at 2am last night and then fell asleep in the middle of it what's wrong with me

They had been at this for weeks now. 

Elliot couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment it began, but he knew it was a short time after the Christmas party incident in which he drunkenly kissed his boss under the mistletoe decoration that hung in his office. To be fair, though, Elliot was never fond of parties, and the only real reason he attended that one was to get into CTO Tyrell Wellick’s pants. Evidently, it worked. 

After that initial kiss, which Tyrell had brushed off and laughed about later, there were many more hidden kisses as they passed in the elevator, in Tyrell’s office, or even in the bathroom. They were always accompanied by flirtatious comments, usually from Tyrell since Elliot was never very good with words. Part of what drew Elliot in to Tyrell in the first place was his charisma, something Elliot never had. It intrigued him, he wanted to figure it out. Then again, he also wanted to fuck Tyrell on his desk and use his own tie to choke him. 

It wasn’t like Elliot was  _ that gay  _ or anything, he never had crushes on boys in high school or even fucked a guy that he had romantic feelings for. He’d only ever fucked guys because he was horny, not because he necessarily wanted a relationship with them or anything like that. It was purely sexual, never romantic, no feelings involved. That was what worked best for him. 

But there was definitely something attractive about Tyrell. His looks? Sure. He pulled off a suit way better than Elliot ever could, and his eyes were the kind of color he only ever saw romanticized in films. He was tall, powerful even, maybe not physically, but he held power over everyone who worked under him, including Elliot. Maybe Elliot wanted to change that. His personality was attractive, too. That charisma, again, the way he spoke to Elliot. His confidence and the way he presented himself. It was all part of the reason Elliot had wanted to get into his pants on the night of the Christmas party incident. 

Those kisses escalated exponentially into something more, the first time being when Elliot stayed after hours to work on a “project.” He made sure to be very vague when he spoke about his “project” because there wasn’t actually a project at all, it was a bullshit lie fabricated as an excuse to be alone with Tyrell on floor 23. Tyrell must have suspected Elliot’s next move, because coincidentally, he stayed late as well, and even invited Elliot to have a cup of coffee with him in his office. It wasn’t long before Elliot was on his knees, mouth heavy with Tyrell’s cock. He had stared directly into Tyrell’s eyes as he pushed himself further than what he thought was possible for him and rutted his own hips into the floor without shame. He came in his pants like a teenager and Tyrell came in his mouth, slamming his fist down on his wooden desk and shutting his eyes while Elliot grinned in satisfaction around his dick. 

Elliot stayed after work more often than he’d like to admit. The first few times, it was all rushed blowjobs and handjobs, something neither of them spoke about after they had finished. Except for one time, Tyrell was already lowering himself to the floor but Elliot caught him by his tie, pulling him close enough to whisper a ragged, “No, I wanna fuck you,” against his ear with hot breath. Tyrell lost his words then, looking at Elliot like he had just professed his love for him, but he said nothing as he hurriedly yanked his trousers down and bent over the edge of his desk. Elliot had never eaten another man out before, but looking at Tyrell’s pink hole and smooth ass, he couldn’t help himself. He loosened him with his tongue first, which left Tyrell grasping for any type of stability before he had even gotten any fingers in. Once he was satisfied with his work and three fingers could smoothly slide in and out, he pumped his cock twice and filled Tyrell completely. He gripped his hips as he took him from behind, fucking into him with harsh slaps and moans from Tyrell that he worried could be heard from workers on the other floors of the building. It was rough, messy, and would definitely leave Tyrell aching, but it was exactly what Elliot had been hoping for. 

That wasn’t the only time they had truly fucked, of course, and Elliot could have that anytime he wanted. This time, though, he wanted something else. He was E Corp’s best cybersecurity engineer and he would soon be attending a meeting with Tyrell and a few other security specialists to discuss new software and how or if it could benefit them. Elliot peered up from his cubicle and watched Tyrell through the glass walls of his office as he glared at whatever was on his computer screen. Half an hour before the meeting started. That seemed like a pretty good time. 

He walked up to the door of Mr. Wellick’s office and knocked lightly on the door. At first, Tyrell seemed annoyed to be interrupted, but his face lightened when he saw Elliot standing at the door and he hurried to let him in. “Do you need something, Mr. Alderson?” He would have to be discreet. The walls were glass, and if an employee looked in at the wrong time, they’d know something was up. Elliot walked around so he was standing behind Tyrell’s desk and Tyrell followed him cautiously, eyeing him with suspicion. “What are you doing, Elliot? You know people can see us-”

“Shh,” he hushed, cutting him off. He finally pulled the plug out of his pocket and handed it to Tyrell with the cover of the desk, so no one would see the exchange. “Put this in,” he demanded, and Tyrell stared at the object blankly. 

“Elliot, I don’t understand….” he trailed off, turning it over in the palm of his hand. Clearly, he wasn’t going to be able to figure this out on his own. Elliot pulled the other part out of his sweatshirt pocket, a controller with different settings on it. He could control the intensity of the vibrating plug and even control the pulses of the vibrations. All with that little device, which could easily be hidden in his pocket and used in a public setting, like a very important meeting for example. “Oh,” Tyrell breathed out, realization dawning on his face. “Are you sure you want to do this at-” 

“Put it in,” he stated again, making Tyrell bite his tongue and stop speaking mid-sentence. He hesitated, glancing between Elliot and the plug with caution. “I swear I won’t go too hard on you, and if you need me to stop, tap a pen on the desk three times. Do you trust me?” 

Tyrell finally nodded, licking his lips while he was at it. Elliot smirked and went back to his cubicle, watching from across as the room as Tyrell slipped into the bathroom. He was the only one who knew what he was really doing in there and that alone made his cheeks flush pink. He ran his thumb over the controller in his pocket, smirking knowing that in half an hour, he would be taking Tyrell apart in the middle of a meeting with just the press of a button. 

When the half an hour of waiting came to an end, Elliot found himself three seats away from Tyrell at the table in the conference room. Tyrell sat down at the head of the table to start the meeting and he grimaced subtly, letting Elliot know that he definitely had the plug in and it had definitely just shifted slightly when he sat. “As I’m sure most of you are already aware, there’s an updated security mechanism available that may be useful for our purposes,” he began, his voice strong as it filled the room. The rest of the employees nodded along as if they were interested, but it was easy to see that they really didn’t give a shit about whatever Tyrell was droning on about. 

The introduction to the discussion was lengthy, filled with mostly just Tyrell going in about the specifics of how this new data security method was used. Elliot already knew all of this, and he had already formed his opinion about what would be the best option for the company, so he already felt like he was going to fall asleep. But he knew how to make this way more fun. He traced the outline for the first intensity level on the controller, eyes locked on Tyrell. He pushed down on it and to his dissatisfaction, Tyrell barely seemed to acknowledge the vibrations. He flinched slightly, his voice wavered just barely, but that was it, and then he went back to talking as normal. 

Not good enough for Elliot. He let it go like that for a few minutes, just to see if the low vibrations would eventually start to wear him down. One of their other security analysts started talking about how this new program could be great for their company, how it could prevent even the most skilled hackers if it was used correctly. He was about halfway through his long ass speech when Elliot gave up and he switched to the higher level using the controller with an annoyed sigh. This made a nicer impact on Tyrell, he drew in a sharp breath and slammed a hand down on the wooden table. A few members of the conference looked at him suspiciously, but he smiled and brushed it off. Elliot grinned when his cheeks started to turn a light shade of pink and his leg shook nervously under the table. 

This is what Elliot had wanted. They were surrounded in a room full of the best security analysts their company had to offer, as well as their budget analyst to determine how the cost of the new program would affect their overall profits, and Tyrell was slowly losing his composure at Elliot’s will. And he was the only one who knew what was truly going on. “Ms. Abel, based on the company’s income, do you think it would benefit us to spend the extra money on the new software?” Tyrell asked, causing the budget analyst to go on a long spiel about how that would depend on how often E Corp actually gets hacked and how much money they lose from hacks on average. 

Once again, Elliot could not think of anything more boring than this. He cranked it up a notch, leaving Tyrell even more disheveled than before. He had to bite his lip to keep himself from moaning in front of a conference full of his colleagues and his cheeks were no longer light pink. They grew a deeper shade, close to red, making it clear to Elliot that the vibrations were slowly turning him inside out. When he spoke now, his voice was unsteady, cracking here and there, and it was no longer subtle. He was sure everyone in that room noticed it, which only made Elliot grin even wider. 

“Mr. Alderson,” Tyrell said, snapping him out of his daze. “What do you think about the software?” This was some sad attempt at revenge. He was trying to embarrass Elliot in front of everyone by catching him off guard, just like he was doing to Tyrell. Unfortunately for Tyrell, it wouldn’t work, because Elliot already knew what he wanted to say. 

“Actually, I don’t think it’s a good idea. It would be a waste of money installing it on all of our computers, and the methods we have now seem to work just fine,” he stated smoothly, before pressing the button for the fourth level. Tyrell looked like he wanted to say something but held himself back, knowing that if he opened his mouth, all that would come out was a groan. He was probably so frustrated by now, with the constant pressure on his prostate but no friction on his cock. He looked like a fucking mess, with tears in his eyes and sweat on his forehead, keeping a few strands of hair stuck there. His bottom lip was getting puffy from biting it so much and he hadn’t stopped bouncing his leg up and down anxiously. “Are you feeling okay, Mr. Wellick?” he asked, even though he already knew the answer. 

“My allergies have been horrible recently, thanks for asking,” he answered with a fake smile. “Would anyone else like to share their opinion?” At the end of his sentence, he bit down a groan and stared at the pen setting on his notepad, trying to focus his attention on anything but the vibrations. He must have been so close to coming untouched. A few other people took the opportunity to voice what they thought about the new form of security, some agreeing with it and some disagreeing. Tyrell was flushed the whole way from his cheeks down to his neck now. It must have taken an incredible amount of self-restraint to stop himself from brushing a hand over the tent in his pants to get even the slightest amount of friction. 

He didn’t, though. He sat back in his chair and took it, he took everything Elliot gave to him. “So based on what everyone has said to today, I think it would be in our best interest to stick with our current security software.” The meeting was almost over and Tyrell was just barely holding on. Elliot wanted to break him completely. Without a second thought, he switched on level five, the highest level. Tyrell paused shuffling his folder of papers and opened his mouth, taking in gulps of air. He let out a stifled moan, which everyone in the room noticed and definitely recognized. Tyrell let the vibrations continue for a few more moments, letting his head fall into his hands to disguise his expression of what Elliot could only assume to be frustrated pleasure. Tyrell reached out and grasped around for his pen until he found it and he desperately tapped the tip of it on his desk three times. Elliot shut it off immediately and relief washed over Tyrell. “This meeting is adjourned,” he stated before rushing out of the room. 

Elliot followed him out and down to floor eleven. That floor was being renovated, so no one was ever down there and the bathrooms were always empty. When he walked in, Tyrell was already half naked in front of one of the sinks, running his hand over his dick with his head thrown back. “Couldn’t even wait until I got here,” Elliot said, and Tyrell stopped what he was doing to give Elliot a look that could only be described as debauched. “Let me help.” Tyrell didn’t say a word, probably couldn’t say a word, as Elliot sunk to the floor and took him in his mouth gently. He lapped at his head, admiring how much precome had already collected there. “You did so good for me,” he praised, letting his tongue trace a smooth line up his length until he was back at the tip. “Can’t believe you let me go all the way up to the highest intensity, you’re so fucking good,” he continued before sinking back down. Tyrell was fucking basking in it, letting his hands rest on the edge of the sink with his eyes closed and his mouth open, focusing solely on Elliot and Elliot’s words and Elliot’s mouth. 

Not surprisingly, it wasn’t long before Tyrell was coming. Elliot didn’t feel like going back to work with come in his hair, so he ignored Tyrell’s warnings and kept his lips locked around him when he shot down his throat. “Sorry,” Tyrell finally said when they were both gasping for air, trying to regain their composure. “Sorry for, uh, safewording. Or safetapping, since it wasn’t a word.” 

Elliot cocked his head at him in confusion, unsure of if he was being serious or not. When it was evident that he wasn’t joking, Elliot rose to his feet and pressed in close to him for a kiss. “Never fucking apologize for that,” he breathed against his lips. “Got it?” 

“Yeah,” Tyrell nodded slowly. “Okay.” He kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Elliot’s waist and pulling him in tighter, and suddenly Elliot was remembering why he had gone to the Christmas party to get into CTO Wellick’s pants. 

“I’m gonna stay late today,” Elliot said, “To work on my project.” 

“No,” Tyrell stated, surprising Elliot and, for a few moments, genuinely worrying him. But then he continued. “Meet me in my office after work. I wanna take you out to eat dinner somewhere, like a real date. Okay?” 

“Yeah, okay.” Elliot kissed him one more time before heading back to his cubicle and he couldn’t stop grinning like an idiot for the rest of his shift. 


End file.
